Leaning
by thousand-miles
Summary: Greg explains leaning to Sara and Grissom interrupts them. (GSR)


**Title:** Leaning

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters...

 **Rating:** K

 **Summary:** Greg explains leaning to Sara and Grissom interrupts them.

 **A/N:** I've started rewatching CSI and rediscovered my love for the show and my OTP, GSR. Then I watched While you were sleeping, one of my favourite movies. And it has the famous leaning scene. I borrowed that one for this one shot. I hope you enjoy. It's been a very long time since I wrote GSR so I'm getting the hang of these characters again. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. On a final note, English isn't my native language.

 **Leaning**

"Look at that, he's leaning." Greg exclaimed.

Sara, Archie and he were in the AV lab looking at the elevator footage of their suspects.

"Leaning?" Sara asked as she looked at the stilled footage. All she saw was a man and woman talking. They were alone in the elevator. The woman leaning against the side with her back with the man standing in front of her.

Greg looked at Archie for back up for what he'd just witnessed. "You saw it too, right?"

"Yeah he was leaning." Archie hit some keys on his keyboard, rewinded the footage and played it again. "Look again Sara."

She did, but still didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Maybe for two people who didn't know each other they seemed a bit too friendly. But that was all. She still didn't know what Greg meant. She shook her head and looked at both men.

"You still don't see it? Rewind again Archie. Make two stills. One before the act and one during."

A few minutes later the two stills appeared. The two men looked at Sara expectantly. Sara took her time to really look at the images but still didn't see anything strange. Standing up she walked to the big screen and looked closely.

Greg, who still couldn't believe Sara didn't see it, got an idea. "You can't tell me Sara that you've never been in a leaning situation before. You're a beautiful woman."

Looking over her shoulder at Greg Sara smiled at the compliment. "If there was, I never noticed it."

"Then there was never proper leaning involved."

"Proper leaning?" Sara grinned at Greg. She always enjoyed his company. He was a great colleague and more importantly a great friend. They flirted but both knew it was all a game. A game they both enjoyed.

"How about I show you?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Bring it on, Greg. Bring it on."

"I will, though I am not sure if you can handle me. I don't want you fawning all over me afterwards."

"I'll try to contain myself." She rolled her eyes at him.

"If you can't though, I won't hold it against you."

"Show me, Greg."

He walked up to Sara. He valued their friendship. At work she was like a mentor and always encouraged him to explore his own ideas and to follow his instincts. But she was also a close friend. He trusted her and knew he could always count on her. Sure he'd had a crush on her but it was pretty clear he didn't stand a chance. For Sara there was only one man. He wished Grissom would acknowledge what was clearly there and realize there were many men, including himself, who would want to trade places with him just to have a chance with Sara.

"Greg?" Sara noticed he seemed to be lost in thought. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." He closed the distance between them and got into her personal space forcing her backwards until her back hit the wall. Now he had her where he wanted her. He put his hand against the wall, above her shoulder slightly higher than the top of her head. Slightly bowing his elbow he leaned in. "Now there's hugging and leaning." He started.

"There's a difference?" Sara interrupted him.

"Hugging is very different. Hugging that involves arms and hands. Leaning is…" Before he could say more a low sound stopped him.

"Stop leaning, Greg." Grissom practically growled. He'd gone in search of Sara and Greg to get an update on their case. However what he was confronted with caused his blood to boil. What the hell did Greg think he was dong? Nobody got that close to his Sara. He knew he had no real claim on her, but that didn't mean he didn't feel like that nor that he didn't want to. He just needed time or at least he thought he had time but it looked like he was running out of time.

"See!" Greg said. Despite facing the wrath of an angry Grissom he was glad the leaning was at least acknowledged. He quickly stepped back from Sara. He didn't dare to look at his boss. His low growl had not only surprised him but startled him too. It sounded too threatening. It wasn't that he feared Grissom, but he knew all to well how possessive he got over Sara. Not that Grissom had truly laid a claim on her. Greg put his hands up as if surrendering before he turned to his boss. "I was just explaining something to Sara."

"Explaining what exactly?"

Sara stayed silent but watched the interaction between the two men with interest. Greg was apprehensive and Grissom… well she'd never seen that dark look in his eyes before let alone heard that low growl. But it got to her. She'd shivered when she'd heard it. She liked this side of him.

When he didn't get his answer fast enough, he asked again. "Tell me why you were harassing Sara."

"I wasn't harassing her!" Greg defended himself. "We were looking at the elevator footage and I told her the guy was leaning. Can you please show the footage again Archie?" He looked at Grissom. "Just look okay."

Grissom gave Greg the benefit of the doubt and watched the footage. Nobody said a word as they all watched the moment.

"You see it too right?"

Grissom nodded. "Still doesn't explain what I witnessed. I want an explanation."

Sara felt the tension rise again and decided to speak up. "Greg said the guy was leaning. Not only don't I see it, I don't know what leaning is."

"And Greg decided to show you? Surely the footage is enough."

Was that jealously she detected in his voice? She shook her head. She was imagining things again. That wasn't the first time she'd done that with Grissom.

"No. I still don't see anything out of the ordinary. I think it's a guy thing. Anyway since I didn't see it, Greg was willing to show me."

"I'm sure he was more than willing." Grissom muttered.

Though she'd heard him Sara chose to ignore him. "You," She pointed at him. "interrupted us before he could get to the leaning part. Now I still don't know so if you get back to your work, Greg and I can continue with ours."

"No." He sure as hell wasn't going to let them continue.

"Excuse me?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at her boss.

"You heard me. I said no."

Greg and Archie, not wanting to be a witness to an inevitable argument, had quietly left the AV lab.

"And who are you to say no?" She watched him getting closer and closer until her back hit the wall and there was no place for her to go. She swallowed thickly as she watched him stop in front of her.

"I'm your boss." He growled again and noticed Sara's shiver which pleased him.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Grissom got in her personal space.

"You wanted to know what leaning was, right?"

She nodded and looked into his captivating blue eyes. They seemed darker than usual. She couldn't look away nor did she want too.

"Leaning is whole bodies moving in like this…" Just like Greg he put his hand against the wall high above her shoulder. But unlike his colleague, Grissom added his other hand on the other side of Sara, boxing her in. He slightly bent his elbows and leaned closer until she could feel his breath on her. "Leaning involves wanting…and accepting." His voice had gotten low and rough. Her brown eyes were mesmerizing and he got lost in them. The urge to press his body against her and kiss her senseless was testing his self control. "Leaning…" He continued. He glanced from her eyes to her lips and back again. With his tongue he wet his lips and leaned in slowly, not wanting to scare her off. "Sara." He whispered and just as his lips were about to brush hers, his phone rang.

He cursed his phone for ruining their moment. Then again he was grateful too because kissing Sara at work was not a good idea. He quickly turned away from her and answered his phone. "Grissom." He said curtly. "Fine. I'll be right there." He turned back to Sara and saw her lick her lips. He stepped closer again but maintained a professional distance.

"So that was leaning." Sara said slightly breathless. "What I saw on screen didn't come close to this."

"Maybe I'm just really good at leaning."

"Maybe you are." She decided to take a chance. "In the interest of science though I think this experiment needs repeating."

He saw the twinkle in her eyes but noticed the insecurity too. She was taking a risk and he was grateful for that. She was much braver than he was. He smirked. "I agree. After all we are nothing if not good scientists." He wanted to touch her, kiss her and hold her in his arms. "Sorry, I have to go. My place after shift for our experiment?"

Sara smiled. "I'll see you then."

"Oooh and Sara." Grissom said at the door, looking over his shoulder. "No more leaning with other guys."

 **The End.**


End file.
